


Even After Six Years

by HeithChief



Series: Summer Lovin': Heith Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anniversary, Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of shance, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Keith finally convinces Hunk to get a tattoo after years of asking. Keith plans out a ton of ideas he could tattoo on his husband, but Hunk has a better idea. It is completely cheesy and Keith loves to hate it.





	Even After Six Years

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Summer Lovin' Heith Week "Fireworks/Celebration"  
> If you haven't noticed by now, I have a thing for Hunk calling Keith "Honey".

Keith had been trying to convince Hunk to get a tattoo for years and today was finally the day. Ever since they had started dating, Keith had drawn hundreds of sketch ideas for tattoos that he’d love to use to decorate Hunk’s body. What could he say, he was an artist, he knew beauty when he saw it. Hunk had such a beautiful skin tone that would make anything in black ink pop. Over and over he would show Hunk the sketches, but would get shot down every time. Hunk would, of course, compliment the art because he thought his boyfriend was the most talented tattoo artist around. His boyfriend just had kind of a low pain tolerance. Keith, on the other hand had quite a high pain tolerance. Hunk still couldn’t believe Keith could get tattoos without even flinching. 

It was a few hours before Hunk’s appointment and Keith was on the phone with him between clients. “Did you pick out one of my sketches yet?” He held the phone in place with his shoulder and was doodling in his notebook. 

“They’re all such big, spanning pieces. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle such a large one for my first one.” 

“Hm, what about one of the little ones I drew?” 

He heard Hunk hum into the phone and rifle through a few papers. “I mean I do like them, but those too would take a lot of detail work. I promise if I can get through this first one, I’ll get one these.” 

Keith scoffed into the phone, pretending to be wildly offended. “Well, geez babe, I guess you should find another artist.” 

Hunk chuckled before answering, “Aw come on, Honey, you know I wouldn’t trust anyone but you to do it for me.” 

“Fine, what do you want your tattoo to be?” 

There was a pause on Hunk’s side of the line before he answered, “Something small. How about fireworks?” 

“That’s seems so random.” Keith raised his eyebrow, knowing that Hunk couldn’t see it, but could probably hear it from tone of his voice. They’d been together for so long now, he was sure Hunk would get it. “Why?” 

“Because that’s what I see whenever I kiss you.” 

“Oh. My. God.” It took everything in Keith not to slam his head into the into counter. Hunk start laughing, sound feeling warm and jovial in Keith’s ear. Hunk knew, he knew that with that one line he had made Keith blush at work. From anyone else it would have sounded like a dumb line. Well, Keith knew for a fact that coming from Lance it would have sounded lame. When Hunk did it though, it was so sincere that Keith couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by it. That and they had been together for six years now. Sometimes Keith couldn’t believe that Hunk still felt  _ that  _ kind of love for him. “That’s it. I’m breaking up with you.” 

“You can’t break up with me Keith, we’re married.” 

“Fine. I’m leaving you. We’re getting a divorce.” 

“No, you won’t and no, I won’t take it back. Fireworks are exactly what I want now.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile forming on his lips. Yeah, he would never leave Hunk. There was no way he’d ever find a better husband. “You’re horribly embarrassing. I hate you.” 

“I love you.” 

“These fireworks are about the be the prettiest damn ones you have seen.” He answered with a smirk, knowing that Hunk was waiting for him to say it back. “Oh yeah, I love you too.” 

“Keith! Your 3:00 is here, stop flirting with your husband already, he’s coming in later you loser.” Lance yelled to him from the front of the store. 

“I’ll see you at 5:30, yeah? Don’t chicken out.” 

“I won’t Keithers, I promise.” Hunk teased, knowing that using the nickname would have earned him a glare. “I have to go back to work anyway.” 

Keith hung up the phone after another round of ‘I love yous’ were exchanged and walked up to the front of the store. He rolled his eyes and smirked at Lance on his way. “You’re lucky I gave you the job McClain. I’m your boss, you shouldn’t talk to me like that.” 

“Yeah, yeah for now. Just wait until I graduate and open my own shop to rival yours. I’ll steal all your customers. Then you’ll have all day to make kissy noises on the phone.” 

“You say that like you don’t go all cheesy every time your Sugar Daddy calls.” 

Lance blushed hotly, the smirk falling off of his face, “Shiro is not that!” 

“Come on, you’re broke, a senior in college, and dating a young, professional lawyer. I bet Shiro pays for all of your dates.” Keith could dish it out way better than Lance could and was met with a glare instead of a comeback. He rolled eyes and then smiled when he saw one of his regulars waiting for him. “Pidge! Back again?” 

Pidge’s long hair was tied up in a high ponytail, as always, so it was out of her face. She had a small smear of grease on her left cheek. He guessed it was probably from whatever project that was currently consuming her summer. She was barely eighteen and already here for a third tattoo. Keith had always liked that, gritty rebellious nature about her. “You know it. You’re the best.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Keith winked over his shoulder at Lance as they passed by. “So I finally convinced Hunk to get a tattoo.” 

“Oh? About time.” She grinned but then deadpanned, “wait, please tell me you’re not going to get a cheesy couple tattoo.” 

“Fuck no.” Keith scoffed at that idea. He’d seen every cliche tattoo in the book and refused to become one of those. “Oh but speaking of cheesy, ugh I almost want to cringe at it, but I love him.” Keith launched into the story of behind Hunk’s tattoo as he started on Pidge’s new piece. 

* * *

“I doubt you’ll want to look while I’m doing that tattoo, just take deep breaths and try to stay as calm as possible.” Keith instructed, wiping down Hunk’s shoulder with an alcohol pad.

“Right. I trust you.” 

“Good, I kept it small and just focus on me, you’ll be fine.” Keith didn’t usually reassure his clients, well, he did with some of the first timers, but not like this. Only Hunk got to see this side of him. The side that deeply cared for others and was actually quite gentle. Keith decided to design a cluster of six, small, watercolor fireworks. One for every year they had been together. The biggest one to signify their one year of marriage. He felt Hunk’s eyes watching him very intently and carefully as he laid down the template. 

“Keith, the sketch is beautiful as always. Six, huh? Whatever could that number signify?”

He pointedly ignored him, knowing that Hunk’s tone was meant to be over-the-top annoying. 

“Ahhh caught you. You can be just as sentimental and romantic as me, Honey.” 

“Only for and because of you.” Keith loaded up his gun with red ink first to start with and he would go and detail with black later. Because they were in a watercolor style, there was going to be as little black as possible. He had plans to alternate between doing the small ones with gold and red, combining colors for the largest one. He did take a lot of the small details out so it would be as simple as possible. It would span only about the size of his fist in diameter and Hunk seemed to be okay with that. 

“Okay, Hunk, I’m about to start. Do your best not to move your arm. If you need a break at any time, let me know.” 

Hunk nodded, his opposite hand digging into the leather of Keith’s chair. He took a couple shaky breaths and nodded, signaling him to start. 

“Why don’t you talk to me about something? Tell me about your day, or a story or anything, really. It’ll keep your mind occupied so you won’t focus on the pain.” 

“Did you know I almost didn’t go on that blind date?” Hunk said after he thought about it for a minute. 

Keith touched the gun to Hunk’s skin and started just as the words left his mouth. “What?! You’re telling me our relationship nearly didn’t happen at all? You never told me that.” 

“I know, because everyday I’m so glad I didn’t.” Hunk was surprised that Keith was actually right. The more he focused on Keith’s surprise and the story he was about to tell, the less he heard the gun buzzing in his ear or the stinging in his arm.

“Well, now you have to tell me.” 

“We were both Freshman and the only other relationship I had been in was with my high school girlfriend. You would have been the first boy I had gone out with. I was beyond nervous because from what I knew about you, you were so self-assured in your sexuality.” 

“What can I say? From day one I knew I preferred dick.” Keith made a quick joke and Hunk laughed a little. So far, Hunk was doing a great job, and Keith knew his plan was working. 

Hunk rolled his eyes at the lame joke. Again, these were things that Keith would only do with him. “That and I had seen you around campus so I knew you were hot. Shiro assured me that it would be fine. You wouldn’t hate me for being new at liking boys. He asked me three times before I finally said yes. But even after that, I nearly texted Shiro and canceled as our day of date drew closer. You were cool, calm, and totally intimidating. I mean, not only were you an art major, but you were also getting a business degree. Also you looked a little scary with you tattoos, so triple intimidating.” 

“Just the image I was trying to give off. I didn’t want just  _ anyone _ to talk to me. Why would I want to be approachable?” 

“Yeah, the horror.” Hunk returned the tease before going back to story. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t still putting half-moon marking into the leather or wincing, but it wasn’t as bad as he imagined. “I tried on a million different outfits and texted Shiro a bunch of pictures,as well as ideas for what we should do. I’m surprised he didn’t block my number. In the end, I’m glad I convinced Professor Iverson to let me use the planetarium for our date.” 

Keith smiled as he filled in some of the smaller details, listening, but very concentrated. “Well, no one could say not to you. It was the perfect first date, I loved that it was just the two of us in there.” 

“Yes, and then I finally got the courage to just suck it up and go on the date. Of course as you know, I fell for you so hard that night and I would kicked myself if I missed that.” Hunk finished and smiled over at Keith, he looked so beautiful when he was tattooing. There was something about that concentrated, yet passionate look on his face. There was nothing more stunning about a person then seeing them do the things they love. After that they started exchanging memories from their university days, both trying to jokingly one up the other with their favorite moments. 

“Okay,” Keith said after an hour and wiped down the tattoo one last time. “It’s done.” 

Hunk stood up and looked at it in the mirror, gasping at the simple elegance of it. “Keith, honey...it’s stunning.” 

Keith walked up behind him, making eye contact with Hunk’s reflection. “Happy anniversary.” 

Hunk turned around and pulled him into a warm embrace. “Happy anniversary, Keith.” He brought one of his hands up Keith’s face, stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “You’re right. This was the perfect gift.” He leaned down and gave him the most passionate, yet soft kiss. Even now, even after six years, when Hunk kissed him like that, Keith felt a little weak in the knees. 

Slowly, Hunk pulled back first, smiling down at Keith with the cheesiest smile he could muster. There was a bit of a dangerous twinkle in his eye and Keith knew what was coming. “See? Fireworks.” 


End file.
